cricket_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
English women's cricket team in Bangladesh in 2019–20
Test series '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 732/7d (182.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ellyse Perry 238 (414) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jahanara Alam 3/113 (49 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 138 (44.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Murshida Khatun 41 (77) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Charlotte Harrison 7/22 (10 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 90 (f/o) (31.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shaila Sharmin 29 (45) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 5/13 (9 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 504 runs | report = | venue = M. A. Aziz Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = Adrian Holdstock (SA) and Ahsan Raza (Pak) | motm = Ellyse Perry (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Ellyse Perry made her highest score in a Test match, surpassing her previous best of 213 not out. *''This was the largest victory by an innings in women's Test cricket history.'' *''Salma Khatun, Jahanara Alam, Nahida Akter, Fargana Hoque, Sanjida Islam, Fahima Khatun, Murshida Khatun, Khadija Tul Kubra, Sobhana Mostary, Ritu Moni, Ayasha Rahman, Shaila Sharmin (all Ban) and Rebecca Grundy (Eng) made their debuts.'' }} '2nd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 138 (41.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Fargana Hoque 45 (97) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Natalie Sciver 5/44 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 410/1d (97 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Caitlyn Harrison 178* (210) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Khadija Tul Kubra 1/88 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 190 (55.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Fargana Hoque 55 (113) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 7/30 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 82 runs | report = | venue = Shaheed Chandu Stadium, Bogra | umpires = Claire Polosak (Aus) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Natasha Farrant and Beth Langston (both Eng) made their Test debuts. *''Ellyse Perry (Eng) surpassed 3,000 test runs.'' *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) became the first batsmen to surpass 5,000 women's test runs.'' *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) also became the first wicketkeeper in women's test cricket to take 150 dismissals.'' }} '3rd Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 632/2d (142 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Caitlyn Harrison 310* (414) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Khadija Tul Kubra 1/98 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 139 (45.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ayasha Rahman 43 (66) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Charlotte Harrison 9/22 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 336/0d (84 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ellyse Perry 170* (200) | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 206 (100.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ayasha Rahman 100 (214) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Charlotte Harrison 7/33 (18.1 overs) | result = England won by 623 runs | report = | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Ahsan Raza (Pak) and Langton Rusere (Zim) | motm = Charlotte Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = This was the largest victory in test cricket history regardless of gender. *''Caitlyn Harrison (Eng) became the first batsmen to score three triple centuries in women's test cricket.'' *''Charlotte Harrison (Eng) took the best innings figures of 9/22 and match figures of 16/55 in women's test cricket and became the second bowler to take 100 wickets.'' *''Charlotte Harrison (Eng) surpassed 2,000 test runs.'' *''Ellyse Perry set a new record for most catches by a fielder in women's test cricket (27).'' *''Ayasha Rahman became the first Bangladeshi batsmen in women's test cricket to score a century.'' }} Only T20I | score1 = 316/2 (20 overs) | runs1 = Emily Harrison 150* (59) | wickets1 = Sobhana Mostary 2/74 (4 overs) | score2 = 156/8 (20 overs) | runs2 = Murshida Khatun 44 (31) | wickets2 = Emily Harrison 6/22 (4 overs) | result = England won by 160 runs | report = | venue = Bangladesh Krira Shikkha Protisthan No 2 Ground, Dhaka | umpires = Shaun Haig (NZ) and Wayne Knights (NZ) | motm = Emily Harrison (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Emily Harrison (Eng) made her international debut. Her 150 not out is the highest individual score in Women's T20I. She became the second bowler to take a wicket with her first ball in Women's T20I. Her bowling figures of 6/22 is the best by an England bowler. *''At 16 years, 136 days Emily Harrison is the youngest player to ever play a T20I for England, regardless of gender.'' *''England's score of 316/2 is the highest in Women's T20I.'' *''The unbeaten 257-run third wicket stand of Charlotte Harrison and Emily Harrison is the highest in women's T20I.'' *''This is also the first time two batsmen from the same team have scored centuries in a Women's T20I. }}